Law enforcement in Kafuristan
In Kafuristan there is a variety of law enforcement agencies, primarily maintained by the Ministry of the Interior. The Armed Forces of Kafuristan also is granted authority to carry out both civilian and military law enforcement capabilities. The Republican Guard, the paramilitary of Ba'athist party and an official branch of the Armed Forces of Kafuristan also has powers of arrest of party members plus civilian and military law enforcement authority. Armed Forces Underneath the Armed Forces of Kafuristan the Central Provost of the Armed Forces of Kafuristan, underneath direct control of the General Staff are the military police of Kafuristan. They are often referred to as the "Kafuri Military Police" in place of their official title. Ministry of the Interior Public Security Directorate The Public Security Directorate is responsible for general police services, travel, immigration, passports, port security, and criminal investigation. The Public Security Directorate is high centralized and comprises a vast majority of the police services of the Ministry of the Interior. The Public Security Directorate is commanded by a Brigadier General within the police who is appointed as the Director-General of the Public Security Directorate. The Director-General is appointed directly by the President of the Majatran Republic of Kafuristan and serves at his pleasure or until resignation or death. The Public Security Directorate is divided into a wide array of branches, mostly focused around specialized areas of police services. The Public Security Directorate is also responsible for detention facilities, they provided protection and services to jails and prisons. Each major branch of the Public Security Directorate is headed by a Colonel. Similar to the Central Security Directorate, which draws from the PSD, has regional headquarters located throughout the 5 governorates. Central Security Directorate The Central Security Directorate (Standard Majatran: مديرية الامن المركزي; tr. mudiriat al'amn al-markazii) is responsible for more specialized policing, such as riot suppression, civil disorder and generally heavier police services (comparative to SWAT). The Central Security Directorate is also responsible for more intensive criminal investigations. The Central Security Directorate's creation in 4411 was a direct response to widespread riots due to years of mismanagement and neglect. The Central Security Directorate is commanded by a Brigadier General within the police who is appointed as the Director-General of the Central Security Directorate. The Director-General is appointed directly by the President of the Majatran Republic of Kafuristan and serves at his pleasure or until resignation or death. The Central Security Directorate has regional headquarters in all 5 Governorates. CSD units are primarily dispatched in battalion size. CSD units are 3-tiered with two companies armed with batons and riot shields, one company armed with tear gas and other OC products, the final company is armed with various small arms. The CSD also maintains its own Special Operations Command and it's own headquarters. CSD battalions are commanded by a Colonel, CSD companies are command by a Captain with a Lieutenant as a second in command. Certain areas have a battalion with commanders as a Major and a Captain as a second in command. Category:Ministry of the Interior (Kafuristan)